O chefe  a tentação do desejo
by Estrela Lunar
Summary: Para Serena o amor era algo distante tudo o que queria era ser bem sucedida no trabalho. Darien sabia que jamais deveria envolver com sua assistente pessoal. Mas o destino junta os dois como chefe e assistente e o desejo os consome a cada dia no trabalho.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom sei que um dia desses esbravejei dizendo que não iria mais escrever por falta de reviews, mas o caso é o seguinte, eu amo escrever e conheci uma moça que também ama fazer isso em outro site, nos tornamos amigas e resolvemos escrever uma historia juntas, somos pessoinhas muito felizes nesse momento, alias está sendo uma experiência maravilhosa, essa amiga já deu o ar de sua graça na minha outra fic, é a Ariel, por tanto essa nova história que vocês lerão está sendo escrita por nós duas, esse primeiro capitulo eu escrevi, mas o próximo ficou por conta da Ariel, e gente está ótimo euzinha claro já andei dando uma espiadinha. Espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem a nossa história. **

**Bjsss,**

**Estrela Lunar e Ariel. **

O chefe – a tentação do desejo

Mais um dia começava na bela cidade de Tóquio. Para Usagi era mais que um dia, na verdade era um belo dia, pois ela havia acabado de ser promovida no trabalho. Trabalha na Corporação Shields há três anos como secretária e no dia anterior recebeu a noticia que passaria para o cargo de assistente pessoal do novo chefe do departamento de marketing. Usagi não podia estar mais feliz, aos 24 anos acabava de receber sua primeira promoção no trabalho, para ela era mais que satisfatório já sempre quis ser reconhecida pela sua capacidade e inteligência, sabia que não era nenhuma bruxa, mas também não dava tanta importância para realçar a beleza física que possuía. Sempre usava roupas sóbrias, rabo de cavalo e apenas um gloss rosado nos lábios para trabalhar. Sentia-se plenamente feliz e não entendia a euforia que as amigas costumavam fazer em relação ao sexo oposto. Claro que ela gostava de homens, mas nenhum havia conseguido impactá-la a tal ponto de sentir o que as amigas tanto enfatizavam, não sentia tremores, desejo incontrolável ou coisas desse tipo. Ela até já imaginava que era diferente das demais mulheres, seu interesse pelos homens era simplesmente normal, nenhum a havia feito perder o fôlego. Para ela o prazer estava no trabalho, em suas conquistas, afinal foi com muita dedicação e profissionalismo que conseguiu a promoção.

Levantou-se da cama cantarolando aquele dia, ela iria começar os preparativos para receber seu novo chefe, e ela teria sua própria sala e secretaria, teria que trabalhar muito para estar com tudo preparado e impecável para receber Mamoru Chiba daqui a três dias.

Ao chegar à corporação Usagi se dirigiu imediatamente para o quinto andar onde seria sua sala e do seu chefe respectivamente. Quando estava organizando seus pertences ouviu uma batida na porta e quatro pessoas entrarem.

_ Uau! Isso sim que é sala! Amiga você está poderosa agora como assistente hein!

_ Ela fez por merecer Mina, trabalhou duro esses três anos e agora chegou a hora do reconhecimento.

_ Obrigada Amy! Vocês não sabem como estou feliz!

_ Dá pra perceber Usagi, seus olhinhos estão brilhando.

_ É meu sonho começando a se realizar Mako, eu ainda serei diretora nessa empresa, nada nem ninguém me desviará do meu caminho.

_ Deixa de ser obcecada Usagi, e fala ai já sabe como é seu chefe, será que ele é bonitão? Ai! Mal posso esperar pra ver.

_ Isso não interessa Rey, o importante é que eu fui promovida e hoje nós iremos comemorar!

O dia passou rápido para Usagi diante de tanto trabalho que tinha que fazer arrumar sua sala e de seu chefe também, providenciar relatórios para apresentar a atual situação da corporação ao novo chefe, e sem falar no coquetel de boas vindas a Mamoru Chiba. No final do expediente havia conseguido adiantar muito o seu trabalho, Usagi era extremamente competente, mas já havia chegado à hora de ir para casa se arrumar para sair com as amigas.

Chegando a casa fez um lanche rápido com um sanduíche de frango e suco de uva e foi diretamente para o banheiro se deliciar com um bom banho de espuma. Saiu do relaxante banho se maquiou um pouco e vestiu seu vestido preto, calçou sandálias de salto altos e foi para o Outback encontrar suas amigas.

Ao chegar Usagi recebeu alguns olhares masculinos, que fez questão de fingir que não havia notado para ela a experiência que já havia passado era o suficiente. O garçom conduziu as moças até a mesa e lhes entregou o menu.

_ Como se sente a mais nova assistente da empresa?

_ Me sinto muitíssimo bem Mina.

_ Só precisa arrumar um namorado pra tudo ficar perfeito.

_ Não preciso nada Mako, já está tudo perfeito assim.

_ Usagi tem razão, não devemos centrar nossa vida e felicidade nas mãos de outra pessoa.

_ Mas também não devemos ficar secas e vazias por dentro sem amor e paixão.

_ Não estou dizendo isso Rey, o que eu disse é que só isso também não preenche a vida de ninguém, é preciso um pouco de tudo.

_ Pra você é muito fácil falar Amy, você já tem um pouco de tudo, sucesso na carreira, amor e paixão com o Richard, e blabla...

_ Para de reclamar Mina, e vamos comemorar porque hoje é meu dia.

Elas fizeram o pedido e não deixaram passar despercebido que o garçom paquerava Usagi.

_ Olha amiga, esse garçom é bem bonitinho e está te dando o maior mole, porque não tenta algo?

_ Não estou interessada, e vocês sabem disso.

_ Olha Usagi a Mina tem razão você precisa buscar um novo amor, chega de se lamentar pelo passado.

_ Quem está se lamentando pelo passado aqui, sou por acaso Mako?

_ Para Usagi, esquece o que passou e bola pra frente à vida continua amiga.

_ Vocês que não estão entendendo, eu já esqueci, deixei pra trás, passou.

_ E sua atitude é muito adulta não é, fugindo de um novo amor pra evitar desilusões, Usagi nem todos os homens são iguais, e nem todos agem como aquele cafajeste.

_ Eu sei Rey, só que nenhum desses homens conseguiu realmente me atrair, pode ter certeza que se algum dia eu encontrar um que me agrade eu não irei fugir nem do amor e nem da paixão ok.

A noite tinha sido agradável com as amigas, mas era em momentos como esses que, sozinha em seu apartamento, que Usagi gostava de refletir sobre sua vida. Estava deitada na cama quando a conversa que teve com as amigas voltou a sua memória. Será que realmente não estava fugindo de um novo relacionamento por causa do passado? Ela sabia que de certa forma sim, estava temerosa de se envolver novamente e sofre desilusões. Sua mente começou a voltar no passado quando sua vida era cheia de paixão e amor, um amor que não era correspondido, como ele pode fazer aquilo com ela, justo ele que ela havia amado e se entregado, ele que fora o único com quem ele havia feito amor, mas ele havia feito apenas sexo com ela.

Em outra cidade Mamoru se preparava para mudança, seria bom deixar tudo aquilo pra trás, mudar de cidade, emprego, amizades enfim mudar de ares. Deixar pra trás também seu relacionamento complicado com Beryl, ele aprendera a lição que não devia mais se envolver com assistentes pessoais em geral, elas podiam realmente ser perigosas, ainda mais se era sua assistente pessoal. Já estava tudo pronto e preparado para a viagem no dia seguinte, chegaria a Tóquio e teria o dia para se instalar, pois somente no dia seguinte iria se apresentar no novo emprego no dia posterior a sua chegada. Iria ser recebido com um coquetel preparado pela sua nova assistente pessoal Usagi, que ele esperava ansiosamente que fosse feia e velha, mas de qualquer forma já havia aprendido a lição e não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

No dia seguinte Mamoru pegou o vôo para Tóquio pela manhã, e antes do meio dia já estava em seu novo apartamento organizando suas coisas. No dia seguinte se apresentaria a Corporação Shields à tarde, onde seria recepcionado por um coquetel. Passou o dia organizando seu apartamento. Estava realmente contente de mudar de emprego e de cidade, agüentar Beryl lhe enchendo a paciência toda semana era algo insuportável, será que ela não percebeu que tudo não se tratou de um caso passageiro? Beryl era bonita e tinha um corpo escultural alem de ser excelente amante, mas ele sabia que ela não era pra casar, afinal era instável emocionalmente e nenhum homem em sã consciência se casaria com ela, ter um flerte, um caso sim, mas casamento jamais, viver sob o mesmo teto que ela seria o mesmo que viver no inferno. Por que, aliás, ele se envolvera com ela, claro que foi por insistência dela e por pura luxuria.

Usagi passou o dia no escritório preparando o coquetel e a papelada que deveria apresentar a seu novo chefe quando uma imensa curiosidade lhe invadiu, e ficou imaginando como deveria ser Mamoru Chiba, na certa já devia ser velho, ou então já ter seus 40 anos, devia ter cabelos grisalhos e ter filhos, até quem sabe uma barriguinha já saliente por causa da idade e das cervejas tomadas ao longo da vida. Mas ela esperava que ele fosse pelo menos simpático, não gostaria de ter que aturar um chefe mal humorado todos os dias, esperava que pudessem dar-se bem no trabalho e serem amigáveis um com o outro. Ele devia ser alguém muito respeitado no ramo comercial, vindo com as recomendações que vinha, não devia ser um executivo novo, suas amigas estavam viajando demais na imaginação na hora do almoço quando sugeriram que Mamoru poderia ter 30 anos e for muito bonito e que ele e Usagi poderiam se apaixonar e elevar o relacionamento deles para outro plano que não somente o profissional. Isso seria impossível, primeiro porque Usagi não estava à caça de paixão ou amor, segundo porque ele seria o chefe dela e terceiro porque ele devia ser bem mais velho e já ter família.

Na manhã seguinte Usagi deu a ultima conferencia nos preparativos do coquetel, terminou de organizar as planilhas sobre a mesa de Mamoru e foi almoçar com as amigas.

_ É hoje o grande dia, enfim conheceremos o novo chefe da Usagi.

_ Todos os olhares femininos estarão voltados para ele, afinal todas tem a esperança que ele seja novo, lindo e solteiro.

_ Vocês fantasiam demais, provavelmente ele deve ser mais velho, e já deve ter uma família, eu só espero que ele não seja mal humorado.

_ Você pede pouco demais amiga, eu quero que ele seja lindo e tire você dessa vida sem graça que anda levando, Usagi a fila tem que andar depois do Seya.

_ De novo esse assunto já falei que isso é passado.

_ Pois para nós só vai ser passado quando você tiver outro homem na sua vida e na sua cama querida.

_ Será que vocês não vão parar de me infernizar com isso?

_ Vamos sim, no momento que você colocar um homem na sua cama.

Depois do almoço Usagi foi direto para sua sala, tudo estava impecavelmente organizado e ela não teria preocupações, o serviço de Buffet já havia chegado e já preparava os aperitivos para aquela tarde, as flores que foram encomendadas para darem uma sutil decoração no salão da empresa já estavam em seus devidos lugares, as mesas bem dispostas, a sala do novo diretor extremamente organizada e todas as planilhas bem dispostas sobre a mesa. Sentada em sua cadeira ela refletia que num certo ponto suas amigas tinham razão, fazia muito tempo que não se envolvia com ninguém, em conseqüência disso não fazia amor há muito tempo, mas ela sabia que não seria capaz de fazer sexo casual apenas, pra ter um homem novamente em sua cama precisava se envolver emocionalmente e não estava disposta a isso no momento, não sabia também se estaria algum dia disposta.

Mamoru estava atrasado, a via que o taxi pegou estava parcialmente interditada, pois acabara de acontecer um acidente, chegaria ao coquetel de sua apresentação com vinte minutos de atraso no mínimo. Quando finalmente o taxi parou em frente à empresa ele se dirigiu para o salão onde o presidente da Corporação Shields o esperava.

O salão estava cheio e Mamoru entrou e se encaminhou diretamente ao encontro do senhor Takeshi que começou a apresentá-lo as pessoas que estavam mais próximas. Mamoru lançou um olhar rápido pelo salão e não deixou de notar que quase todas as mulheres presentes estavam babando por ele, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um grupo de cinco moças num canto do salão, elas estavam isoladas dos demais e pareciam acalmar alguém. Mamoru quase perdeu o fôlego diante da visão que teve, ela era linda. Usava um conjunto de saia e blazer pretos que marcava perfeitamente as curvas de seu corpo, seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, sua maquiagem era suave e seus olhos azuis eram marcantes, ela parecia nervosa e as amigas procuravam acalmá-la quando a moça de cabelos loiros como o dela virou o rosto e notou o olhar dele para onde elas estavam.

Usagi estava nervosa, seu chefe estava atrasado, suas amigas a fizeram se maquiar e colocar uma roupa um pouco mais chamativa, além dos sapatos altíssimos que a obrigaram usar, estavam todas num canto tentando acalmá-la quando de repente Mina soltou uma enxurrada de palavras de uma vez em cima de todas.

_ Meu Deus, aquele gato está olhando pra Usagi.

Todas olharam na direção que Mina estava olhando e viram um homem simplesmente perfeito, alto, corpo atlético, bem vestido, cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros, ele deu um sorriso estonteante na direção delas o que fez com que as mulheres suspirassem e olhassem com raiva e inveja na direção das amigas no canto do salão.

Bem ele havia sido flagrado e não havia outra alternativa senão ir até lá, ele sabia que iria se arrepender, já havia colocado a regra de não se envolver com colegas de trabalho, mas ele queria e muito conhecer aquela loira de qualquer jeito.

O coração de Usagi disparou no exato momento que ele sorriu e começou a se dirigir em sua direção, as amigas percebendo como ela havia ficado mexida com a presença daquele homem que ia ao seu encontro saíram de fininho para outro lugar deixando ela sozinha.

_ Você me parece um pouco nervosa, será que posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

"Pode sim você podia me beijar" – pensou Usagi

_ Acho que não, de qualquer forma já deve passar eu acho.

"Que idéia foi essa Usagi, desejar ser beijada por um completo estranho"

_ É realmente uma pena que eu não posso ajudar, eu gostaria muito de ser útil. "E de te beijar também, alias de fazer amor com você durante toda a noite" – Mamoru completou em seu pensamento apesar das advertências que sua mente lhe dava do quanto seria perigoso se envolver com uma colega de trabalho.

Os dois ficaram se olhando como se mais ninguém estivesse no salão, os seus corpos rígidos pelo desejo, as bocas secas ansiando por um beijo, uma vontade incontrolável de se beijarem e se amarem ali mesmo naquele lugar, quando o senhor Takeshi se aproximou dos dois.

_ Vejo que já se conheceram, que bom fico muito feliz.

_ Já nos conhecemos?

_ Ora Mamoru essa será sua assistente pessoal Usagi Tsukino. E Usagi esse é seu novo chefe Mamoru Chiba.

Os dois se olharam espantosamente mal acreditando na peça que o destino estava lhes pregando.

**Ah sim não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, onegai, eles nos incentivam a escrever novas histórias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna, me perdoem por demorar tanto a postar o novo capitulo, é porque eu tenho estado muito ocupada e tem dias que não estou nem ligando o computador, me perdoem essa falha com vocês prometo que não farei o possível pra não acontecer de novo ok. **

**Bjossss a todas e espero que gostem do nosso capitulo novo que foi escrito pela Ariel.**

**Boa leitura, Estrela Lunar e Ariel.**

Usagi não sabia como agir diante da resposta que seu corpo deu quando viu _seu chefe_ Mamoru pela primeira vez. Esperava que não fosse sempre assim, já que agora eles iam trabalhar juntos, ainda mais por ele ser seu chefe. Não que ela fosse tomar qualquer atitude, mas seria simplesmente um incomodo sempre que o visse sentir vontade de beijá-lo ou de fazer amor com ele. Talvez aquilo fosse só falta de sexo, como suas amigas sempre estavam dizendo, talvez ela realmente devesse procurar um alguém com quem estar.

Após a noite do coquetel em que Usagi havia descoberto que Mamoru seria seu chefe dali em diante, ela não teve uma noite de sossego, ela jurara ter acontecido algo naquela noite, um "climinha" entre eles talvez, mas agora Mamoru se mantinha distante, e ela não o culpava por isso, eles trabalhavam juntos oras, ela tinha que colocar aquilo em sua cabeça o mais rápido o possível, mas a ficha ainda não tinha caído, não era justo que o único cara que ela havia realmente se interessado após seu fatídico antigo namoro fosse impossível de se conseguir.

Usagi suspirou e decidiu colocar aqueles pensamentos de lado um pouco, voltando a se concentrar na digitação do documento que Mamoru havia pedido com urgência.

_ Senhorita Usagi, você conseguiu terminar de digitar o documento que te pedi?

_ Sim, Sr. Chiba, só estou terminando de dar os últimos retoques.

_ Por favor senhorita, me chame pelo primeiro nome, me sinto um velho quando você me chama de senhor.

_ Então pare de me chamar de senhorita.

Mamoru sorriu.

_ Okay, faremos disso um trato.

Usagi sorriu, mas não pelo que Mamoru havia falado e sim pelo brilhante sorriso que ele soltou em sua direção, por pouco ela não suspirou de contentamento, se realmente houvesse feito isso, aí sim seria o pior mico de sua vida, suspirando pelo chefe, que clichê. Isso porque ela havia pensando que ele era um barrigudo e careca homem casado.

Decidiu que estava ficando maluca, e que precisava se distrair um pouco, então ligou para suas amigas para que elas pudessem se encontrar após o expediente para fazerem alguma coisa, talvez um drinque no restaurante do prédio não fosse realmente uma má idéia.

Mamoru não podia evitar sempre pedir pequenos trabalhos para sua nova assistente, no intuito de poder olhar mais uma vez para ela, trabalho que ele poderia fazer facilmente sem atrapalhar nos assuntos mais importantes, mas era tão mais interessante ver Usagi pegar o serviço enquanto sorria para ele e dizia que não ia demorar muito. Ele sabia que era um caminho perigoso ao qual estava entrando, mas as vezes era inevitável, Usagi o havia encantado demais, e ele se pegou pensando nela mais de uma vez nos dias que se sucederam o coquetel.

No começo havia tentando manter distância, para não misturar as coisas, mas a personalidade fácil e simpática de sua assistente havia destruído seus planos, então a cada dia que se passava eles estavam se tornando além de colegas de trabalho, amigos, Usagi sempre tentava ser simpática oferecendo um guia de melhores restaurantes ou lugares para se visitar naquela região, e ele sempre tentava conter sua vontade de convidá-la para visitar tais lugares com ele. Mamoru sabia por experiência própria que não deveria se envolver de maneira alguma, e a amizade era o máximo que poderiam ter, ele tinha que erguer barreiras ali e pronto.

Mas talvez ele não precisasse se preocupar tanto assim, Usagi não havia dado nenhum sinal de que estava interessada por ele, talvez não fosse ter problemas, já que ela simplesmente o tratava com profissionalismo e educação somente, não sabia bem o porquê, mas aquele pensamento o incomodou e decidiu que precisava de um drinque para relaxar os ânimos.

Após o expediente talvez fosse uma boa idéia, pois se passasse mais uma noite pensando em como seria melhor ter Usagi em sua cama ao invés de ir dormir com ela vazia, poderia enlouquecer.

O dia passou se arrastando para Usagi, não via a hora de poder sair correndo daquele escritório e se ver livre da vontade de agarrar Mamoru toda vez que o via, se todo dia fosse ser assim ela ia acabar pedindo demissão, ou então ser demitida por atentado ao pudor.

Finalmente o final do expediente havia chegado, decidiu se adiantar antes que Mamoru saísse, pegou sua bolsa e gritou do lado de fora mesmo um adeus sem esperar por resposta, poderia estar sendo indelicada, mas era o mais seguro no momento.

Suas amigas estavam demorando um pouco a chegar, e estava começando a ficar impaciente com a espera, nunca foi boa em esperar, decidiu então pegar uma mesa e esperar por elas lá dentro mesmo. Sentiu uma fragrância já conhecida e se virou para trás assustada, pensou que poderia estar pagando por seus pecados quando viu Mamoru a alguns metros de distância dela e cada vez mais perto.

_ Sozinha enquanto bebe senhorita Usagi?

_ Achei que o senhorita tinha sido banido de seu vocabulário.

_ Força do hábito. – Mamoru sorriu sedutor, pelo menos foi isso que pensou Usagi quando viu o sorriso que se formava no rosto dele.

Tomou mais um gole da bebida que havia pedido para não esboçar nenhuma reação vergonhosa em frente a seu chefe, suas bochechas haviam ficado vermelhas.

_ Posso te acompanhar? – Mamoru perguntou apontando para uma das cadeiras.

_ Claro, minhas amigas estão chegando a qualquer momento, podemos beber todos juntos. – Usagi sorriu querendo parecer simpática.

_ Ah, suas amigas também estão vindo? Pensei que você estivesse sozinha, provavelmente vocês vão querer ficar sozinhas para conversas particulares. Não irei incomodar.

O cheiro do perfume de Mamoru estava começando a deixar a mente de Usagi anuviada porém foi salva pelo gongo quando viu suas amigas se aproximando cada vez mais.

_ Aí estão elas. Mamoru essas aqui são minhas amigas Rey, Amy, Mina e Mako. Meninas , esse aqui é Mamoru-san, como vocês devem lembrar.

_ Olá. – Mamoru sorriu amigável. – Estava fazendo companhia para Usagi enquanto vocês não chegavam. Agora que ela está em boas mãos, acredito que posso deixá-las a sós.

As meninas sorriram amigáveis para ele, aprovando a atitude simpática e cavalheiresca de Mamoru, acharam-no muito educado, todas sem exceção acabaram olhando de relance para Usagi que estava vermelha como um pimentão, provavelmente procurando algo de interessante dentro de seu copo.

_ Bem, vejo você amanhã Usagi, prazer em conhecê-las meninas. – Mamoru acenou enquanto se distanciava e sentava sozinho numa mesa mais afastada.

Mamoru sentou sozinho e pensou sobre o que quase fez, ele tinha que parar com esses impulsos sempre que via Usagi, ele poderia colocar a relação deles no trabalho em jogo se continuasse tentando ser galanteador com ela sempre, não sabia se ela havia realmente percebido sua tentativa, mas o que mais o perturbava é como ficava sem ar perto dela. Ele estava precisando de um encontro, e talvez se concentrar em outra mulher diminuísse sua vontade de querer Usagi.

_ Isso! Isso é tudo falta de mulher. – Mamoru conclui.

_ E agora estou falando sozinho também.

Acenou para um garçom, e pediu uma dose de uísque para se distrair, enquanto olhava as pessoas no restaurante, tentando não encarar uma em especial. A noite realmente não estava saindo como planejado.

Do outro lado do restaurante as meninas estavam inquietas e atacando Usagi com milhões de perguntas.

_ O que foi isso? Mamoru-san te fazendo companhia? – Rey perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente.

_ Ah meninas, realmente não foi nada. Ele me viu aqui sozinha e estava tentando ser simpático.

_ Bem ele parecia querer ser mais do que simpático. – Mina conclui.

_ Porque você não fez nada? – Mako perguntou se interessando na conversa.

_ Gente, o que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Ele é meu chefe. Meu C-H-E-F-E. – Usagi disse começando a se irritar com o questinamento de suas amigas.

Amy olhava atentamente suas amigas discutindo, e decidiu não interromper, olhava disfarçadamente para o homem do outro lado do restaurante lutando para não olhar para mesa delas.

_ O que foi Amy? Você também não vai dizer nada como elas?

_ Bem, Usagi, se você está realmente perguntando, acho que elas estão certas, ele parece interessado em você. Só você que ainda não percebeu.

_ Olha vocês estão viajando. É isso. Sou a assistente dele e apenas isso, um cara com ele nunca iria se interessar por sua assistente sem graça.

_ Usagi, você é linda, se está querendo ganhar elogios pode tirando seu cavalinho da chuva. – Rey disse debochada.

_ Bem Rey, você acabou de falar um. – Mina disse rindo.

Todas as meninas riram diante da óbvia constatação e decidiram não entrar mais naquele assunto para não irritar Usagi. Porém a troca de olhares entre elas, disseram que elas não iam deixar esse assunto para lá.

Após algumas horas de drinques e conversas jogadas fora as meninas decidiram se despedir, e irem para suas respectivas casas, afinal ainda era meio da semana e no dia seguinte haveria trabalho, elas não podiam extrapolar nem no horário e muito menos na bebida.

Após as despedidas, Usagi seguiu sozinha para sua casa, levando em conta que morava no lado oposto das meninas. Já estava acostumada a sempre ir sozinha para casa, e tomou um susto quando alguém tocou em seu ombro.

_ Oh meu Deus. – colocou a mão em seu coração tentando se acalmar quando notou que era Mamoru atrás dela.

_ Desculpe se te assustei, e que não pude evitar notar que você estava indo embora, e essas ruas são muito perigosas para uma mulher bonita andar sozinha.

Usagi corou quando ouviu ele a elogiando, certamente era só por educação, então tratou de se recompor.

_ Ah, não tem problema, eu sempre faço esse caminho sozinha, é bem seguro na verdade.

_ De maneira nenhuma, não vou deixá-la ir sozinha. Vamos eu te acompanharei.

Usagi não viu maneira de discutir contra Mamoru com a voz segura que ele usava. Determinada a não fazer besteira nenhuma e nem passar vergonha, decidiu por conversas amenas, como trabalho, eram tópicos seguros para ela naquele momento, conclui Usagi.

_ O relatório que você me pediu estará pronto amanhã sem falta. E quando as planilhas com os funcionários também.

_ Não se preocupe com isso, não exige pressa.

_ Tudo bem.

Seguiu um momento constrangedor de silêncio, mas por sorte já haviam chegado em sua rua.

_ Muito obrigada pela companhia Mamoru , nós chegamos.

_ Sem problemas, não posso deixar minha assistente andar sozinha por aí com os perigos existentes. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

Usagi riu e acenou enquanto se virava para entrar em seu apartamento.

_ Usagi. – Mamoru chamou.

Usagi se virou e notou a postura hesitante de seu chefe, sua feição confusa foi o que fez Mamoru retroceder.

_ Boa noite.

_ Boa noite para você também. – ela sorriu novamente, o que quase o deixou sem ar, ela é tão linda, pensou ele.

Mamoru foi embora pensando no que quase fizera, quase a beijara e isso seria inaceitável, no mínimo ela iria pensar que ele era algum tipo de chefe tarado, balançou sua cabeça em negação e foi para sua casa pensando em sua bela e charmosa assistente.

Usagi não entendeu o que havia acontecido, Mamoru estava estranho, mas isso não fez seu encanto por ele acabar, olhou em direção a sua cama e imaginou ele enrolado nos lençóis enquanto dormia após uma intensa noite. Suspirou e se encaminhou para o banheiro, iria tomar um banho para logo descansar, o dia seguinte poderia ser longo.

Usagi havia acordado de bom humor naquela manhã em particular, colocou roupas discretas, um tailleur cinza que nunca usara antes, bem, não era tão discreto assim, marcavam suas belas curvas com perfeição, mas decidiu não dar muito bola para esse fato. O dia estava lindo, e seria tranqüilo, ela não ia deixar se hipnotizar por seu chefe, iria arrumar um namoro e tudo ia ficar bem, eram essas suas metas pelo menos.

Caminhou tranquilamente para seu trabalho, não necessitava de táxi ou carro, trabalhava a alguns quarteirões de seu prédio, o que podia ser bem proveitoso, aspirou o ar matinal e abriu a porta caminhando com confiança até seu escritório, Mamoru já deveria estar lá, sempre chegava mais cedo. Entrou cumprimentou a todos e se encaminhou para a sala de seu chefe.

_ Bom dia Mamoru. – mas um pouco de sua confiança matinal diminui no momento que olhou para ele.

Mamoru está fabuloso, pensou ela. Com um terno riscado que parecia ter sido feito exatamente para ele, parecia muito imponente do outro lado da mesa, parecia um deus.

_ Bom dia, Usagi. Deixei alguns papéis na sua mesa e queria que você os revisasse para mim, tenho que entregá-los hoje ainda para o setor financeiro para que eles me dêem logo uma resposta quando aos gastos da empresa. Quanto aos outros deveres, pode deixá-los para depois disso.

_ Tudo bem, estarei entregando-os a você o mais rápido possível.

_ Obrigado.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e Usagi percebeu que era sua deixa para sair dali. Ela não havia notado, mas suas pernas tremiam e sua respiração havia acelerado. Pensou em como seria esse homem na cama, manipulando-a e fazendo o que quisesse com ela. Sentiu uma umidade no meio de suas pernas e gemeu contrariada. Ela simplesmente não podia estar ficando excitada com uma besteira dessas, ela não era disso, não pensava em sexo e muito menos em homens daquela forma.

Sentou em sua mesa para a revisão dos papéis que Mamoru havia solicitado, demorou menos de uma hora para terminar tudo, mas graças a Deus não teve tempo para devaneios já que o dia estava cheio e se manteve ocupadíssima durante todo ele. Quando o final do expediente chegou e suas amigas chegaram para levá-la embora, Usagi simplesmente respondeu que ficaria mais um pouco, precisava terminar mais algumas coisas antes de ir para casa. Após se despedirem de Usagi, foram direto embora a deixando sozinha.

Mamoru estava em sua sala trabalhando, e não havia se dado conta da hora, o dia havia sido corrido demais, mas finalmente notou a dor nas costas devido a mesma posição que se encontrava horas seguidas, se esticou para se espreguiçar e se levantou para ir até a cozinha buscar um café. Parou na porta de sua sala quando notou Usagi concentrada em seu trabalho, não havia percebido antes como ela estava, seu cabelo em um coque perfeito, os músculos do ombro e do pescoço completamente tensos agora, e de repente ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, começando uma lenta dança, curvando todo seu corpo para que relaxasse, esticou seus braços e depois pernas, retirou seus sapatos altos deixando seus delicados pés expostos, quando esticou as pernas pela segunda vez a saia do tailleur justo que estava subiu um pouco, revelando suas pernas torneadas, Mamoru assistia a tudo com a boca seca, e como se sua vida dependesse daquela imagem, ficou quieto e com a respiração praticamente suspensa.

Havia notado o quão bela ela era desde o primeiro dia, mas não com tantos detalhes, sua cintura era fina e delicada, as curvas de seus quadris completamente sedutoras, ela soltou seu coque e seus cabelos caíram em cascata por seu ombro e costas, ele adorava longos cabelos. Aquela roupa colada ao seu corpo expunha todos seus atributos de maneira discreta, seus seios empinados sendo moldados pela blusa rosa clara de seda, seu corpo era escultural, ele devia estar cego de não ter visto isso tudo antes.

Usagi gemeu quando se esticou completamente para que suas costas ficassem eretas.

Nesse momento Mamoru sentiu uma pontada em seu ventre e o sangue correndo mais rápido por suas veias, aquela imagem e aquele som juntos não contribuíam para que ele recuperasse a sensatez. Decidiu se fazer notar para que aquela tortura acabasse logo, soltando um pigarro e finalmente movendo seu corpo para fora da sala.

_ Oh, desculpe Mamoru, pensei que estava sozinha.

Ele quis sorrir com o embaraço que ela ficou, mas conseguiu se manter sério.

_ Usagi está muito tarde para que você esteja aqui. Você deveria ir para casa.

_ Já vou, estou só terminando algumas coisas que havia deixado pendente.

_ Tudo bem, estou indo só buscar um café, você também quer?

_ Ahh, por favor!

Mamoru saiu dali apressado enquanto ainda sentia a formigação por algumas partes de seu corpo.

Voltou com dois cafés, e entregou um para Usagi.

_ Você está bem? – ela perguntou enquanto bebericava seu café.

_ Sim, porquê?

_ Bem, você está com uma expressão estranha.

_ Só estou cansado, o dia foi cheio.

_ Realmente, eu não parei um minuto também. – ela suspirou enquanto acariciava sua própria nuca. Ele sentiu vontade de fazer isso por ela.

_ Bem aí está a oportunidade para podermos acabar com esse dia cansativo. Vamos eu te acompanho novamente.

_ Não é necessário Mamoru, eu ficarei bem. – Usagi sorriu agradecida.

_ Eu faço questão.

Ela assentiu e começou a recolher suas coisas para poderem ir. Calçou novamente seus sapatos e se levantou rumo ao elevador ao lado de Mamoru.

Entraram no elevador e enquanto Usagi apertava térreo, Mamoru apertava o botão da garagem.

_ Vamos hoje com meu carro.

_ Ah sim, achei que você fosse a pé como eu.

_ Ás vezes, hoje estava com pressa para vir, então decidi vir de carro.

_ Entendi.

Chegaram à garagem e Mamoru foi abrir a porta do carro para Usagi ao mesmo tempo em que ela fazia o mesmo, suas mãos se tocaram e uma onde de desejo invadiu o corpo de Mamoru, assim como havia acontecido a alguns minutos atrás. Usagi havia estremecido com a proximidade, mas foi algo com o qual ele pareceu não notar, ela podia sentir a respiração de Mamoru bem próximo a sua, ele aproximava cada vez mais seu rosto do dela, e sem perceber ela havia fechado seus olhos esperando por o que ele iria lhe oferecer a qualquer momento.

_ Deveríamos ir embora, está ficando realmente tarde. – ele disse enquanto se afastava rapidamente dela.

Usagi ficou completamente constrangida com a situação, como ela pode achar que ele iria beijá-la? Ele devia ter ficado com vergonha por ela. Ela precisava sair dali logo e sem ele, ela não iria agüentar o caminho todo até sua casa na presença dele.

_ Escuta, não precisa me levar, acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho que passar em um lugar antes de ir para casa. – ela disse apressadamente, enquanto se dirigia ao elevador com a cabeça baixa.

_ Espere Usagi. – mas não deu tempo, ela já havia sumido de vista.

Ela devia estar achando-o um idiota tarado, não devia tê-la quase beijado, por sorte conseguiu parar antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas não pode evitar o pensamento de que ela poderia estar decepcionada com essa atitude dele, querendo misturar as coisas. Se xingou de idiota e decidiu que no dia seguinte, se ela estivesse estranha com ele se desculparia pela sua atitude imprudente, não queria que o ambiente no trabalho ficasse estranho, até porque sua relação com Usagi era bastante agradável e gostava muito de trabalhar com ela. No dia seguinte iria resolver as coisas.

**Quero agradecer a Marcy e querida eu prometo que não iremos demorar muito a postar os capítulos na semana que vem colocaremos o novo, rs. E também a Gisele, obrigada pelo review flor, bjsssssss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi andava pela rua totalmente desnorteada, como ela poderia ter pensado que Mamoru iria beijá-la? E pior se insinuado para ele daquela forma, agora se sentia uma tola e frustrada ao mesmo tempo. Uma tola por ter quase beijado seu chefe, como ela iria encará-lo nos dias seguintes, e frustrada por não tê-lo beijado, pois seu corpo doía de desejo pelo corpo de Mamoru.

Mamoru ficou um tempo olhando por onde Usagi havia ido embora sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Raiva por quase ultrapassar os limites que ele mesmo havia imposto pra si, e pelo desejo quase enlouquecedor que sentia por sua bela e tentadora assistente pessoal. Só podia ser carma, todas as suas assistentes tinham que ser lindas e sensuais? E ele tinha que se sentir atraído sexualmente por elas?

Ao chegar à sua casa Usagi correu para sua banheira, seu refugio onde ela sentia todo cansaço e problemas se esvaírem. Precisava pensar raciocinar com clareza, pois precisava agir com mais cuidado de agora em diante, não poderia perder a cabeça e ainda mais com seu chefe, tudo que ela menos queria era ser tratada como uma excelente funcionaria só porque ia pra cama do chefe, ela queria ser reconhecida pelo seu esforço e próprio trabalho. Saiu da banheira e foi direto para cama, estava ate sem vontade de comer depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela noite.

Mamoru demorou mais que o normal para chegar a casa, mas ficar dando voltas de carro pelas ruas vazias da cidade não estava ajudando em nada. Por fim parou em um bar talvez uma bebida o ajudasse a esquecer do fiasco que ele havia proporcionado naquela noite. Depois de uns três drinques Mamoru decidiu ir embora, beber não estava ajudando dessa vez, pelo contrario o fazia querer ir ate o apartamento de Usagi e fazer amor com ela pelo resto da noite, era melhor ir pra casa tomar um banho e ir dormir, precisava estar bem concentrado no dia seguinte para fazer a coisa certa e se manter afastado de sua assistente sexy.

Na manhã seguinte Usagi sentia-se constrangida enquanto arrumava as planilhas sobre a mesa de Mamoru, a simples lembrança do sonho que havia tido com ele durante a noite era o suficiente para ela corar. Se já era difícil encarar o chefe depois da noite passada, imagina olhar pra ele e lembrar o sonho hentai que havia tido.

Mamoru estava tomando o café da manha quando percebeu que sua agenda tinha ficado no escritório e ele não se lembrava do local da reunião matutina que teria com seus chefes, resolveu então ligar pra sua sala e pedir a Usagi que olhasse sua agenda.

Perdida nas lembranças do sonho da noite anterior Usagi quase caiu ao se assustar com som estridente do telefone.

_ Escritório do Senhor Mamoru, Usagi falando.

_ Usagi sou eu Mamoru, preciso que você olhe a minha agenda e me diga em qual hotel será o encontro com os acionistas de nossa empresa com a empresa que estamos fazendo negocio, na pressa não trouxe minha agenda pra casa.

_Claro só um instante.

Ambos sentiam o momento de tensão pelo telefone.

_ É no hotel Mercury.

_ Obrigada e a proposito Usagi te peço desculpas pelo acontecimento de ontem à noite, se eu te dei a impressão errada peço que me perdoe, não tive a intenção.

Mamoru se sentia miserável por mentir, ele teve a intenção sim, e não havia dado a impressão errada de forma alguma na verdade sentia uma vontade imensa de perguntar pra Usagi com que roupa ela estava e qual lingerie usava e pedir pra que ela esperasse por ele para fazerem amor ali mesmo no chão, na mesa, por toda sua sala.

_ Tudo bem Sr. Chiba eu também peço desculpas por ontem, eu não sei o que me aconteceu, realmente não costume me envolver emocionalmente com meus chefes.

"Não costumo me envolver com homens em geral, alias só você que me deixa ardente de desejo e toda molhada" pensou Usagi.

_ É bom saber que você não se envolve com chefes porque eu tampouco me envolvo com minhas assistentes. À tarde estarei no escritório.

Era a segunda vez que ele mentia naquela manhã, mas não podia deixar de fazer o comentário já que o que Usagi falou o atingira como um soco no estomago, afinal tudo o que ele queria era ter sua belíssima assistente na sua cama.

_ Tudo bem Sr. Chiba.

_ Usagi, por favor, me chame apenas de Mamoru.

_ Tudo bem.

Usagi tentou se manter ocupada durante toda manhã para evitar assim as lembranças de seu sonho com Mamoru, mas mesmo assim às vezes sua mente se voltava pras cenas que pareciam reais a ela na noite passada, os beijos, as caricias, o sentimento de satisfação que se apoderou dela quando Mamoru a penetrou... Ele a estava levando a loucura e ela precisava frear todo esse frenesi ou acabaria na cama de seu chefe.

Mamoru por sua vez tentou se concentrar ao máximo na reunião, mas era difícil não imaginar como seria delicioso fazer amor com Usagi ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Os pensamentos de Mamoru estavam voando alto quando ele se recriminou por tal e decidiu ignorar Usagi o máximo possível, pois aquilo já estava passando dos limites, estava virando obsessão, ele estava perdendo o controle, é isso definitivamente não era nada bom.

Na hora do almoço Usagi se reuniu com as amigas para se descontrair um pouco e esquecer o maior de seus problemas, seu chefe, a sua tentação, a tentação do desejo.

_ Novidades Usa se tiver pode me contar porque quero saber de tudo.

_ Não tenho novidade nenhuma não Mina. Do que você está falando?

_ Tem sim, está estampado na sua cara que tem novidade, você está diferente.

_ Não estou nada, isso é conversa de vocês.

_ Conversa coisa nenhuma até um dia desses você ainda tinha cara de adolescente, agora você está com cara de mulher, pode confessar quem é o felizardo.

_ Felizardo coisa nenhuma, é coitado na verdade, vai ter que ensinar tudo pra Usagi, afinal ela tem vivido como uma freira.

_ Rey, por favor, quer para de falar da minha vida amorosa assim.

_ Não estou falando nenhuma mentira Usagi, mas mesmo assim fico feliz por você, já estava na hora da senhorita sair do casulo.

_ Ai vocês não dão uma folga mesmo hein, às vezes acho que o prazer de vocês é ficar falando da minha vida amorosa.

_ Usagi não faz drama e conta logo.

_ Tudo bem vou contar sim, mas só porque eu preciso desabafar senão vou explodir, e como vocês são minhas únicas amigas de verdade...

_ Não enrola Usagi – o coro foi unanime.

_ Ta bom, ta bom. Bem na verdade não aconteceu nada ainda e seu espero sinceramente que nada venha acontecer.

_ Ah não Usagi você mal começa a se interessar por alguém e já quer pular fora do barco? Como é que você pode ser tão covarde assim, pare de fugir do amor, seja feliz pelo menos uma vez na vida.

_ Como se fosse fácil assim eu ir pra cama com meu chefe e depois fingir que nada aconteceu e continuar trabalhando com ele normalmente. O que foi por que vocês ficaram tão caladas de repente?

_ Olha eu sempre soube que você era sem noção das coisas, mas nunca pensei que fosse burra.

_ Quer parar Rey, senão for pra ajudar prefiro que você fique calada!

_ Mas ela tem razão, se envolver com o chefe é pedir pra ser despedida.

_ Eu sei Amy, por isso o problema é maior, eu não posso me envolver com Mamoru, mas cada parte do meu corpo o quer, é como se estar perto dele acendesse todo o meu corpo e eu ficasse em chamas.

_ Então o problema é mais sério do que imaginamos primeiro você não se interessava por ninguém, e agora sente uma atração irresistível pelo chefe, situação complicada essa viu, tinha que ser pelo chefe né Usagi.

_ Eu sei Lita, eu sei, por isso preciso de toda a ajuda de vocês preciso sair dessa enrascada.

O inicio da tarde estava bastante tumultuado para Usagi, além do trabalho que ela tinha pra fazer Mamoru não saia da sua cabeça. Estava muito quente e Usagi resolveu beber um copo de suco, saiu de sua sala e se dirigiu a copa daquele setor.

Ao chegar à empresa Mamoru foi diretamente para sua sala, na verdade ele se dirigiu a sala de Usagi primeiro, pois ele queria vê-la, mas ao chegar lá só encontrou a sala vazia e o perfume dela no ar. Ele ficou uns instantes observando aquele lugar e sentido o doce aroma que predominava no local. Ao sair da sala de Usagi ele nem percebeu que sua assistente vinha com um copo de suco que derramou completamente em sua camisa ao se esbarrar com ela.

_ Sr. Chiba me desculpe eu não sabia que o senhor já havia chegado.

_ Tudo Usagi sei que foi um acidente, mas, por favor, pare de me chamar de sr. Chiba, vou pra minha sala.

_ Me desculpe Mamoru, e, por favor, tire a camisa pra que eu possa lavar antes que manche.

Mamoru não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer o que Usagi sugeriu e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa que usava. Usagi olhava aquela cena e ficava cada vez mais deslumbrada com o que via seu chefe era lindo e tinha um corpo maravilhoso.

_ Usagi você está bem?

Não estava nem um pouco bem, parada ali admirando o chefe sem camisa, com a mesma estendida em direção a ela para que pudesse lavar.

_ Me desculpe Mamoru eu estava distraída.

_ Eu percebi, mas porque você está ficando corada?

_ Nada me desculpe.

Ela tirou rapidamente a camisa da mão dele e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás. No banheiro antes de molhar a camisa Usagi não resistiu e aproximou a peça para sentir o perfume de rosas de Mamoru.

O resto da tarde Mamoru ficou trancado em sua sala trabalhando, pois não poderia sair dali sem camisa, e Usagi por sua vez também ficou o restante da tarde trabalhando em sua sala, ela não queria ceder à tentação e ficar perto do chefe sem camisa era tentação demais, quase insuportável.

No final do expediente Usagi entrou na sala de Mamoru com a camisa seca.

_ Sua camisa já secou, eu realmente peço desculpas pelo incidente.

_ Você está mais que desculpada, sei que foi um acidente. Por favor, Usagi deixe a camisa na cadeira estou ocupado com algo importante, e me ajude aqui.

Usagi deixou a camisa de Mamoru na cadeira de frente à mesa e deu a volta se posicionando ao lado da cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

_ Não consigo achar o erro dessa planilha, já refiz varias vezes e não encontro o problema.

Usagi se inclinou na direção de Mamoru que perdeu o folego na hora que a sentiu tão perto, ela analisou os dados no computador e nem percebeu que seu chefe estava totalmente hipnotizado pela sua presença.

_ Encontrei o erro, essa tabela foi processada errada, deixe corrigir.

Mamoru continuava absorto pela presença dela que quase a puxou de encontro a si quando ela quase sentou em seu colo para mexer em seu computador.

_ Pronto já está corrigido, o erro era na configuração de uma parte da tabela.

Ela falava enquanto olhava e apontava pra tela do computador quando sentiu algo passando em sua perna e no susto se desequilibrou e caiu no colo de Mamoru.

_ Que susto, eu senti algo passando na minha perna e pensei que fosse uma barata, mas acho que deve ter sido impressão.

"Impressão ou não você acaba de realizar meu desejo Usagi, eu realmente estava morrendo de vontade que você sentasse em meu colo" – pensou Mamoru.

O momento era simplesmente mágico, os dois não conseguiam mudar de posição e nem desviar o olhar, os olhos de ambos fitavam o outro com tanto desejo que era impossível escapar daquela atmosfera. Era como se os dois fossem dois grandes imãs que se atraiam e seus rostos iam se aproximando lentamente. Quando os lábios deles se tocaram levemente foi como se pequenas explosões estivessem acontecendo no universo, mas apenas roçar os lábios suavemente não era suficiente para aplacar o desejo que os consumia, o beijo então se tornou mais exigente e profundo. Eles se beijaram ate sentirem necessidade do ar, e quando se separaram sentiram necessidade do corpo um do outro, então outro beijo se fez presente, que imediatamente foi seguido por outro e por outro, ate que eles ouviram batidas na porta e assustada Usagi levantou do colo de Mamoru e procurou se recompor, ele por sua vez pegou a camisa do outro lado da mesa e começou a vesti-la.

_ Pode entrar.

_ Nossa Mamoru que demora essa pra autorizar um amigo entrar na sua sala, espero que você e sua bela assistente não estavam fazendo nada demais aqui dentro, já pensou se o diretor geral entrasse aqui de repente ele não costuma bater nas portas.

_ Deixa de ser inconveniente Andrew, não estávamos fazendo nada além de trabalhar.

_ Com licença senhores.

_ Pode ir Usagi e obrigada.

_ Ela me parece um tanto corada e desconcertada, olha desde que você chegou aqui nos tornamos amigos e se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês pode me contar.

_ Não está acontecendo nada Andrew deixa de besteira.

_ Besteira é você não dar uns pegas nessa sua assistente sexy, você já reparou em como ela é linda e gostosa?

_ Já eu já reparei e com certeza ela é tudo isso que você falou, mas ela é minha assistente e não posso me dar ao luxo.

_ Você tem razão, mas ela não é minha assistente e eu sim poderia me dar ao luxo.

_ Nem pense nisso, fique longe dela.

_ Ops, alguém está com ciúmes.

_ Chega Andrew e me diga afinal o motivo de você ter vindo aqui.

_ Ah sim, os rapazes vão pro happy hour e eu vim te chamar pra irmos também.

_ Passarei por lá mais tarde, sairei uns vinte minutos depois do horário.

_ Ok, nós encontramos lá então.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nem Usagi nem Mamoru saiu de suas salas. Ao final do expediente Usagi demorou um pouco para organizar suas coisas e sair da sala, sua intenção era ir embora sem falar com Mamoru ela não tinha forças para encara-lo naquele momento.

Ficou esperando o elevador durante alguns minutos e de repente sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando Mamoru se posicionou ao seu lado.

Os dois entram em silêncio. E quando o elevador começou a descer Mamoru resolveu puxar a conversa.

_ Usagi eu quero realmente pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu, foi um... Erro.

_ Sim um erro, não devíamos ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

Usagi estava de cabeça baixa, não queria que ele visse as lagrimas que começavam a rolar por sua face, ela sabia que tudo era realmente um erro, mas ouvir isso da boca dele era difícil.

_ Você está chorando Usagi? Não chore quando eu disse que foi um erro era porque somos chefe e assistente, e não porque eu não desejo você, porque eu desejo e muito, você e muito desejável adorável Usagi. Não chore.

Ele havia se aproximado dela e no momento em que iria beijá-la as portas do elevador se abriram, eles haviam chegado à garagem.

_ Eu deveria ter ficado no térreo, não venho de carro para o trabalho. Olha Mamoru obrigada pelo que você falou, e quero que você saiba que apesar de saber que tudo foi realmente um erro, eu também desejo intensamente você, mas é melhor pararmos por aqui, não vamos complicar nossas vidas.

Levou alguns segundos para Mamoru processar a informação de que ela também sentia desejo por ele. Era o gatilho que faltava ser apertado para que ele mandasse tudo pro inferno e saciasse todo o desejo que consumia seu corpo, ainda bem que ela só tinha se distanciado poucos metros dele. Ele correu na direção dela e a segurou pelo pulso a obrigando a virar-se para ele, prendendo-a contra a parede próxima.

_ Pro inferno a complicação que estaremos trazendo pra nossas vidas, eu te desejo e você então iremos satisfazer esse desejo.

Ele a beijou sem dar margem pra recusa era um recado dizendo que ambos saciariam seus corpos.


End file.
